Templar Stars
A Templar Star is the name given to the few members of the Empyreal Star soldiers who have served as soldiers, bodyguards, ceremonial guards, and palace guards who did not join the Empyreal Army when the Stars Corps was split in two. In contemporary usage it refers to the Pontifical Templar Star of The Holy Kingdom of Naime. The Star Corps were originally mercenaries for hire, serving as private guards in the employ of those with enough gold to spare. They have generally had a high reputation for discipline, faith and loyalty to their employers. Most of E'dans elite troops were once or once trained by a Star Corp Soldier. Since the inevitable rise of power within the Empyreal Army (an army employed by the Empyreal Kingdom), the Star Corps evolved and have become the sole means of defense and armed forces of the Kingdom of Naime and were renamed the Templar Stars. Various units of Templar Stars have existed for hundreds of years. Templar Stars of High Pope Devaux During the reign of the first High Pope of Naime, some 400 years ago, a contingent of elite mercenaries were rallied under the banner of the Church of Sophia. During the early, tumultuous years of the new kingdom of Naime, the land was still prone to rampant outburst of crime. The Church of Sophia had set up their base in the Kingdom of Naime, and this new religion preached a way of peace and tranquility. Coupled with the fragility of the umbrians, Naime was the weakest and easiest target for those who live a more questionable lifestyle, Naime didn't have the luxury of having an army of more heartier stock. The newly appointed High Pope Devaux decided to make a radical move, by nearly bankrupting the entire Kingdom of Naime in order to buy out the whole of these elite mercenaries thus bolstering the defenses of the weak kingdom. A majority of these elite mercenaries were made up of humans and a sprinkling of elves thus bypassing the weakness of the majorly umbrian population of Naime. A permanent treaty was signed by both the Sophian Church and the Empyreal Kingdom that allowed the Church to establish its own army, detached from the ruling power of the Kingdom, who's sole militant power exists only in Naime's soil. This army, a contingent of elite mercenaries that once served under the Empyreal Flag, now became the Templar Stars, de facto Soldiers of the Holy Land. Templar Stars of Naime The Templar Stars have served the Holy Land since it's inception, who's duties are the peace and tranquility of all the cities and towns within the Kingdom, the safety of those who serve the Faith of Sophia, and importantly as private guards of the High Pope. The once 2000 units of the original Templar Stars have now grown to some 5000 members, though smaller in size compared to the Empyreal Army, their charge is quite smaller as well. Induction into the Templar Stars as strictly limited to single males between the age of 15 - 30 of non-umbrian origin. They must also be of the Sophian Faith who are eligible to receive a certificate of good conduct. Nanotechnology augments are strictly prohibited and those with current nanotechnology augments are not allowed to join. The term of service to the Templar Stars range from 5 - 25 years. Templar Star Template Must know Empyreal Training Must know Star Corp Training Must only know white magic spells Must not have any nanobot augments +Templar Star Robe Training Templar Stars are subjected to the most rigorous training in the seven kingdoms. Due to their inability to use nanobot augments, they must be more physically capable of dealing with threats. Each Templar Star is adept in using various forms of basic weapons both melee and ranged, usually mastering one or two before they become Captains. In addition to physical training, they are also taught the mysteries of the firmament thus enabling them to use magics of the white and red schools. Higher ranking officers of the Templar Stars are mostly maegis of one or two of the allowed schools. This combination of potent magics and mastery of weapons make the Templar Stars an elite group of soldiers, thus maintaining their quality ad eternity. Star Corp Training M-Toughness All perimeters 2+ When learning this ability, choose a single H2H weapon of Militant or Tech type. You gain a +1 bonus to all rolls involving that weapon type. Enables you to become a Templar Star. Equipment Due to the prohibition of nanobot augments, Templar Stars are allowed to carry simple melee weapons ranging from sabers, epees, rapiers, daggers, halberds, various pole arms, maces, bows, and non tech handguns. Armor is also limited to breastplates, pauldrons, greaves of natural alloys. Templar Star Robe (????) A-E-M +2 Mind +1 Toughness +1 Casting Range Grants a +1 bonus to all white and red arts rolls. Category:Soluna Category:Soldiers